outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Variants/Dialogues
Not you, not again. *Walrider... *We didn't choose this. Why should we have to pay for it? Why do we have to die? Walker will kill us all just for being sick. We're still people... We didn't choose this! *Get them out! Please, the doctor is dead! Rip them clean! You have to help me. *You can't make me. *Get the fuck away from me. *Who's... Who's there...? Who's there?! I'll hurt you. I'm not afraid of dying. I'm not afraid of anything. Not anymore. *Back! Get back! Get the fuck away from me! Rah... Huh! Don't you look at me. Don't you dare look at me. *Said we shouldn't hurt you. Is what he said. But when the cat's away... Hmm... Mmm... *You look like you've seen a ghost. *Ahh... Goddamn it! What the fuck is the matter with you?! You weren't invited to this, you goddamned sicko! What, you look to watch?! It's sick. You're sick. *Hey, hey, you... Oh. I... Um... *You, ah... didn't wait until I finished. But I saved some for you. You just wait. Wait... *Down the drain. With the blood, he said. Only way out is down, down the drain, down the drain, drain... *Just shut up, and let me think for a minute! Quiet... Ahh... Quiet... Ahh! *I'd like you to stay quiet. *Rip our blood out. Like a fucking firecracker. Have to shut down the gates. *Trying to trap us in here, but not a lot they can do about it lying in their own steaming guts, is there? *Down the egress. Get flushed with the rest of us shits. *Said I could sell you the dream. The dreams. Let me sell you the dream. *December 1940, nobody knows, we crack the code. Look out, China. December 1941, April 28th, 1945, May 1st, 1945, but it's already too late. May 2nd. August 6th. August 9th. September what do we find? What do we bring home? What do we use it for?! *Hey, you! You have to let us out of here! These bars won't stop the Walrider! It'll come for us, one by one, until we're all gone. Please. For the love of God. *Nurse! Nurse... I'm going to need some help getting clean! Nurse... *Come on... Mmm... Come on... yeah, come to daddy... *You just made us look into our reflections! Made us wish! You pushed our heads under, and made us drink! *Don't you look at me like that. Don't you think you have the fucking right to judge me, Doctor! The well was always here, always poisoned. *The Doctor told me once if you showed a caveman our technology he would think it was magic. And if you showed a modern man magic, he would think it was technology. We have faith in all the wrong things. And it will destroy us. *No! I can hear it! *Down the drain, follow the others... It's not far - it's... *Walrider! *You don't have to be scared of me. I can tell we're the same. You still know what's real. The... doctor's dead, you know that, right? Doctor Wernicke. Died before he even started working here. What kind of experiments does a dead doctor perform on living patients? That's the question. *Get back! *Too alive. Too alive. Too alive. *Can't sleep. Wernicke's waiting for me there. *Meat! Wants meat! Wants meat! Meat! *Go around! *We'll flank that piece of shit! *This is the experiment! This is the experiment! *Hurricane's coming and you can't stop it! *You can't hide! *Death and taxes and death and taxes and death and taxes and death...! *I am my father's hand! I am my father's fist! *There's gotta be another way, *There's another door. This way! *You slippery little whore! *I want my money! I want my money! I want my money! *There's no way out of here! We got him! *He's getting away! *Goddamnit! *Kill me... Kill me... Kill me... *Who's there? Is somebody there? Come closer... I'm not a patient. I'm an executive, just like him... like... Trager. But he got the treatment. He's too alive. Filled with Wernicke's nightmares... It worked... too well. They couldn't control it. And you can't control it! Nobody! Nobody! NOBODY! He'll find you! He'll kill you! He's coming now! Trager! Trager... AAHHHHH! *Dead. Gone. No other way. *Cunts. Cowardly fucking cunts. *Marco. Marco... *Go ahead. Hide. Build me an appetite. *Hide and seek, we can play. I like games. *I still smell cunt. *The longer you have to make me wait the more it is going to hurt, I can promise you that. *Just another ghost... *There was no putty tat there. *You're close. You're so close. *This fucking place. *Nothing. Nothing! *My head. Was just in. Fucking idiot. *Up to heaven, went away. *Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! *You are the product! *There's more than one way to fuck a cat. Come on! *Doctor! Doctor Wernicke! *I have an itch you need to scratch! I have an itch you need to scratch! I have an itch you need to scratch! *Kill me! Go ahead, fucker! Go ahead and murder me, and see what happens. You think I'm scared of anything? I've been fucked in the brain by Nazis, you goddamn pansy. What could you do to me? Huh? *If you touch me again I swear to fucking Christ I will murder you with my mind. Just fucking try it, you fucking sick motherfucker! Try it! Try it! *You can go next if you're a good little baby. *There we go. We clean your belly, clean your arms. Every little crevice until we find that key. I know one of you babies has it. There we go, shhh, shhh. *Too many voices. They followed me back. No more sleep. *No more space. Oh God, please. *They're in my blood and they want to get out. Can feel... *We angered him with our science. He only wanted faith. *Still! Just hold... still! *Silky. Silky. Silky. Silky. Silky. Silky. Silky. *Who's that asking to come out and play? *Little sisters and little whispers. So close... *Mice in the walls. *A thousand thousand tiny cuts, and salt and flies and under nails. Lovely, lovely. *Let's play. You and me. *Murder, murder, murder. *Such tender eyes. *Gone. Gone. *This place is in my head. *Stupid, stupid, stupid. *Not alone! No more! Please! *No more bleeding! *Doctor? Is that you? I hear you, Doctor Wernicke! Let's continue! *Who... You're one of those Murkoff sons of bitches, aren't you? I want to show you something! *He's one of Wernicke's! Don't let him hurt us! *Everybody! Everybody! *Look! Look! More blood for the experiment! *Cunt! Fucker! There! There! *He's not one of us. *Filth. Filth and rot. *See the egress. Get flushed with the rest of us shits. *You hear that, don't you? Do you hear it? Oh...ahhh! *You think you're safe in there, wallflower. Pretty flower. Fucking... I'll open you up. Open you up and show you. Make you purr. You wait right there. *Do it! Do it! Do it! Come on, give it to him! *Aha. Ahahaha. Hahahaha. *Keep him still. Keep him... I've been dreaming about this forever... Doctor! *You! No observers. Come in. *That was good. I want more. *Our Peeping Tom. Come to join our therapy session. *Here - take the blade. Dig around in our friend here, get a little red on your hands. It's always healthy to express yourself. You keep it bottled up too long and you might do something you regret. *No? You're one of those? Too good for the likes of us? Think you're different? Something special? There are no observers here. *Now... get the fuck outta here before I change my mind. *I told you to get the fuck outta here! Didn't I tell you? Didn't I?! Get him! Hold him down! *Get in here! *No. Oh God, no. *Spoilsport. *Shirts and skins or fuck off! *Don't trust them. They'll tell you it's science but it's not. They were waiting for us. In this place. Billy understood. They've always been here. *Said I could buy the dreams. The dreams. (Sobbing) Let me sell you the dream. *Doctor? Doctor Wernicke? Is that you...? Can you hear me? You can always hear me Doctor Wernicke! *Blood will out! There are always drains! Always wounds! *Show your fucking self! *What the fuck?! Who's there! *What's the experiment the dead would perform on the living? I'll give you a hint. It's still happening! The experiment is still happening! *Hey! Hey! (Screaming) *You just made us look in at our reflections, made us wish. You pushed our heads under and made us drink. *I will stretch you until you snap. *You have to find Wernicke. Only way. *He's not one of us! *Blood for the mill! *Only one way out. One way. *How do you know you're not a patient? *Hey, Cupid! I need your help! Where are you? *You're him. Yes, I'm supposed to tell you: the key to the house of God is in the theater. Behind the light. In the theater, behind the light. You have to see the movie. So that's where he left the card. Okay? *Yes. Coming. I'm coming. *I want to share something with you. *Hello, doctor. *I'm not the sick one.You lying motherfuckers! *No more sickness.No more nightmare. *Fuck you,fuck you,you filthy pieces of shit,come here! Category:Dialogues